


Redstoner

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [41]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Redstoner, Redstoner AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: It’s been a few years since the events of the redstoner au (The Red Sun Never Sets by pearlaina) Let’s see how everyone is doing.





	Redstoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThaneZain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaneZain/gifts).

Life goes on.

It always does, whether you're ready or not.

It took Mumbo years to feel ready for life, and now here he was, waist-deep in redstone. And he made all of it.

"Mumbo, did you find the freakin potato yet?" Iskall groaned. Even after all this time, Iskall's voice was startling. Good, but startling.

"Yeah, I got it." Mumbo responded absentmindedly.

"Hey, you good bro?" Iskall slapped him on the back.

"Sorry, just thinking. Let's get out of here."

The pull of the sun was nonexistent now.

Now, now, now.

Now, it was just Mumbo's own mind that was playing tricks on him. It wasn't bad- nothing like it used to be. But occasionally he'd be left to his thoughts too long, and he would remember the pain his friends went through.

It was all his fault.

"Hey Mum, you good?" Grian waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry," Mumbo laughed. "Just thinking. Here's your potato, by the way."

"Ha, thanks! Whatcha thinking about?" Grian asked innocently as they made their way out of the tunnels.

"Oh, nothing important."

"It seems pretty important, since you're about to walk into Ren without realizing." Iskall pointed out with a laugh as Mumbo bumped into Ren in the lobby of Sahara.

"Ah, sorry Ren!"

"No problem bro!"

Grian shoved Mumbo playfully. "But really, what's wrong man?"

It wasn't much. It was just the memory now, but the memory tickled a little. Like a fly that ends up actually being a bee if you look at it too close. "Just remembering."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Did you guys fix the machine? I really could use some sand, actually." Ren chuckled.

"Of course! Sorry about the delay, our esteemed customer!" Grian waved grandly to the shulker box.

"Thanks for visiting, and remember- Shop at Sahara!" Mumbo smiled.

And life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be longer, but I think a shorter story fits the mood better. Recovery is never truly over, but the farther down the road you get, the better it feels to look back and see how far you've come. 💕 (also @pearlaina sorry for tagging u in this again lol)


End file.
